


Four winter days Ennis woke up first and one time Firo did

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Firo and Ennis on five special winter days.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debate/gifts).



December - 1930

“Firo!”

Firo dragged himself out of bed and went to go see why Ennis was calling him from the window.

“It’s snowing!”

Firo glanced out the window and saw an entirely white scene, it seemed like it had snowed 2 feet in one night. He turned his head turned towards Ennis and saw she was smiling in a kind of dreamy way. 

“Let’s go outside”

“Huh?” Ennis turned her head to look at Firo who was smiling at her.

“Let’s go outside,” he repeated with a smile, “it’ll be fun!” And with that he ran to the closet and began pulling out their winter clothes. Ennis just looked at him for a moment before smiling and putting everything on.

After walking outside and standing in the snow for a few minutes, Firo said “You know, me and the Gandors used to sit up all night waiting for it to snow when we were kids.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but we always fell asleep and when we woke up to the snow we vowed to be awake when it first snowed the next year.”

“Did you ever succeed?”

“Yeah, when we were like, 15, but we were so tired the next day so it wasn’t really worth it.”

“Huh,” said Ennis before returning to looking at the snow. Firo did the same, but this time they both had soft, wistful smiles on their faces.

x-x-x-x-x

January 1932

It had been about two weeks since Czes had moved in with them when Firo came into the living room to see both of them staring out the window.

“Is it snowing?”

“Yeah!” Said Czes with a nod towards Firo before turning back to the window.

“Let’s go outside,” said Ennis

“Huh?” said Firo and Czes in unison.

“It’ll be fun.” she said, before handing them their winter clothes.

After going outside and standing in the snow for a few minutes, Firo felt something cold hit the back of his head.

“Gaaah! Czes!” He spun around to see the boy in question having an innocent expression on his face.

Smirking he picked up a huge handful of snow and ran after Czes. Despite having a head start it took less than a minute for Firo to dump his armful of snow down his jacket.

“Aaahhh! Firo!” he yelled before throwing another snowball at him.

This escalated into a full blown snowball fight with Isaac, Miria and most of the Martillos with Ennis and Yagumura cheering from the sidelines.

x-x-x-x-x

December 1933

It’s three months since the incident at the Mist Wall and Firo is still confused over everything that happened, but it all worked out so he doesn’t worry about it too much now.

But when he wakes up with Claire and Chane in his house talking with Ennis about what happened at the Mist Wall he’s more than a little confused.

“And then we . . . oh! Hey Firo!” Claire gives a small wave at him with a smile while Chane looks at him with curiosity.

Firo is too confused to say anything besides “Why are you here?”

“Oh, well, Chane and I were taking a walk and I realized I never actually introduced you two and there’s no time like the present so we came over right away!”

“Oh, okay.” he said before looking around, “Where’s Czes?”

“He went to Maiza’s, he was acting a bit weird, though, I hope nothing’s wrong.”

“He’s probably just nervous about being around other people.” Firo said before turning to Chane and saying, “It’s nice to meet you, Miss.”

She nodded to him before handing him a note that says Your Christmas tree is very nice.

“Oh, thank you” and a wonderful tree it was, ever since Ennis found out about them she had been insistent that they get one and Firo couldn’t find a reason to say no. Of course, most of their decorations were from Isaac and Miria who had said, “It’s to get you into the Christmas spirit!” “Christmas spirit!”

They chatted for a little bit longer before both Firo and Claire realized that they had to go to work, they made promises to meet up at the Alveare for Christmas and Firo quietly told Claire “She’s good for you.” Felix gave him a smile that almost blinded him and left.

“Well,” said Firo “That was certainly an interesting morning.”

“It certainly was,” said Ennis “Coffee?” she asked while holding out a cup.

“Yes, thank you.”

It was after the coffee had been made that they both sat next to the window looking at the snow with matching smiles on their faces.

x-x-x-x-x

Late December 1934

It had been 3 days since Firo had gotten out of Alcatraz when he woke up to Ennis saying “Merry Christmas!”

Firo stared at her for a minute with his brow furrowed for a minute before it cleared and he said “Oh, it’s Christmas isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it is Firo.” said Czes “Now eat your breakfast so we can open our presents.”

About an hour later, Ennis handed a box and Firo handed her and Czes their presents. (Thank god Maiza was there to help him buy gifts.)

Ennis and Czes had gotten him an incredible knife set that could be hidden inside your clothes. (He may have just pulled Ennis into a hug right there for a minute before realizing what he was doing.)

He had gotten Czes some books from Maiza’s recommendation. (“Maiza recommended these didn’t he?’’)

He had gotten Ennis a simple yet elegant black dress. When she pulled it out she seemed stunned for a moment before pulling it completely out of the box and whispering “It’s beautiful,” Firo blushed before desperately trying to hide it.

She looked at him with a huge smile and said “Thank you” with such gratitude that his face turned bright red.

They moved closer together almost subconsciously and the room was silent for a moment and then Czes said “Sooooo, are we gonna go to the Alveare or . . .?’’

They both blushed and turned away and Firo said “Czeslaw!”

“Well I want to go meet everyone else at the Alveare and it didn’t look like you guys were gonna do anything anytime soon so. . .”

“Czes!” said Firo with his face in his arms.

Czes laughed and Ennis got up saying “I’m going to go put this away.”

The Martillos had a good laugh about that one.

x-x-x-x-x

December 1980 

Firo woke up first much to his surprise but Ennis had been so tired after yesterday it really shouldn’t have been so surprising.

He got up and remembered the past day, everything about it felt so surreal, the vows, the dance, the shocking party crashers. As annoyed as he was at the party crashers he had still gotten to say his vows, cry while listening to hers and have that special first dance, so the day still felt like a dream.

He went to the window and stared at the first snowfall of the year. It was just him and Ennis, Czes had left so that they could “have their first night as a married couple together.” The memory still made him blush.

“The first snowfall of the year” came Ennis’ voice. He picked up her left hand and kissed the ring “Not surprising that the first snowfall happened the day after we got married.”

“Yesterday still feels like a dream.”

“Well, it was a very nice dream.”

“Of course”

And they stood like that, their fingers intertwined in front of the window smiling at the snow.

x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> My Christmas gift for Debate, (man I should've posted this a long time ago) It's basically me indulging in Baccano! fluff that you don't really see in the books.


End file.
